The Dishwasher: Part 4
by firefliesinlove
Summary: Part 4 of many! A shortfluffy and humorous fic of how SetoJou become a couple! Not as bad as it sounds! Really! !


**************  
  
**The Dishwasher:** _Part 4: Seto/Jou (YGO)_  
  
(This will be short, but hopefully not too short! So stick around! ^.^' )  
  
**************  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's really better than the title says! Really! ^.^ It is!!  
Lots of romance, fluff, humour… What more could you possible want?  
Oh yeah! Lots of Seto/Jou scenes! ^_~  
And you've got yourself a perfect little fic! : )  
So read on! ^^ Please?  
And don't forget to review!!!! *huggles everyone* Review? ^.^   
  
Yay! This goes out to everyone who asked for the Seto/Jou pairing! I love you all!!!  
  
Ah! My second Seto/Jou fic! ^.^  
   
*glomps everyone *  ^__^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  Jou shoved his hands in his jacket pockets as he walked down the sidewalk towards his school, Domino High. He was late again, and the fact that it was below freezing didn't help his situation at all. He ran across the street, and up the sidewalk towards the front doors to his school. As he got inside he was greeted by a rush of warm air, but not much warmer than the temperature outside.  
  
  He was lucky today. He had a pretty good reason for why he was late. He had been up earlier than usual, but only because it was so cold out. And his heater had broken, so he had to take care of heating up his house so that it was warm for when he sister woke up. But that wasn't just it, he had been forced to stay home when his toilet overflowed, and nearly leaked onto all the electrical wires in the basement.  
  
 Jou ran to his class, his bag swung over his right shoulder. He got to his class, and sighed when he realised the door was closed. And _locked_. He knocked on it a few times before the teacher opened it and frowned at him disapprovingly.  
  
  "Mr. Katsuya." The teacher frowned, stood back, and pointed his long arm to the back of the class, where there was one free seat. "We'll have a talk about this after class. For now get to your seat. You disrupted a very important lesson."  
  
  Jou hurried to the back of the glass, glaring at anyone who glanced back at him. He pulled his binder out of his bag, and set it down on his desk. He was at least prepared for his class for once. But he didn't feel much like learning anything. He stared at the wall, and zoned out completely while the teacher kept talking. 'Boy, she goes on, and on, and on, and on, and-'  
  
 "Hey, mutt." Jou broke out of his thoughts as someone poked his shoulder. Jou looked around before he noticed that the teacher was sitting down at her desk, and everyone was talking amongst them selves. Jou turned around again, and noticed Kaiba staring straight at him with his piercing blue eyes.  
  
 "What do you want, Kaiba?" Jou sighed impatiently.  
  
 "Nothing." Seto turned around, and smirked as he looked down at his work, and pretended to be doing his homework. He knew it would happen, it was only a matter of how long it took for him to notice-  
  
 "I am _not_ a mutt!" Jou jumped up from his chair, and glared down at Kaiba, his right hand balled up into a fist.  
  
  "Jounouchi! Come here _this_ instant!" The colour drained from Jou's cheeks as he turned around and noticed the teacher gesturing to the door.  Jou walked over to her on his shaky legs, and she led him out of class. She closed the door part way, and looked at him sternly. "I've had enough of your outbursts, Jounouchi Katsuya! Now I understand that Mister Kaiba is part of the problem, but you have to learn to control yourself! They're only words, they don't hurt you!"  
  
 "But I-"  
  
 "No 'but's this time, Jounouchi Katsuya," She always used both of his names when she was quite angry with him "You will be getting a detention for this." She went back inside the class, and left him alone for a moment before she emerged with Kaiba. 'Oh _great_…' Jou sighed inwardly. "Alright. You will be here at precisely 3:15 pm tomorrow. No excuses, Jounouchi."  
  
 Kaiba's lips curved into a smirk, and he stared directly at Jou, a daring look in his face, almost begging Jou to say or do something else.  
  
 "And you won't be the only on here. You will be joining him, Mister Kaiba. No matter what your status is. And I do _not_ accept bribes like other teachers here do." She glared at Kaiba, whose jaw had dropped and was looking at him in disbelief. "I expect you _both_ to be here _right_ after school. And if you don't show up I'll make your lives a living hell." She snapped, and gestured for them to go back into class. They got back to their desks just as the bell rang. Jou was infuriated.  
  
 He was so mad that he barely even heard a word his teachers said all morning. When the lunch bell finally rang, he was glad to be able to escape from his prison. He ran outside, and breathed in the air deeply.  
  
 "Hey Jou!" Jou turned around, and smiled down at his tri-colour haired friend.  
  
 "Hey, Yug'!" He followed his best friend to the big Oak tree outside of their school. They sat down, and Yugi spoke to him in his friendly voice.  
  
 "So how was your day, Jou?" He smiled.  
  
 "It was horrible." He explained the whole day's events to Yugi, who gasped.  
  
 "That's bad, Jou! I hope you have a better afternoon…" Yugi smirked as if he knew something that Jou didn't. Just when he was about to ask his friend, Yami walked up behind Yugi, and looked down at them.  
  
 "Hello." He spoke quietly, his deep voice startling the two friends. Jou knew that Yugi had a crush on his friend, and he had always been trying to get the two to go out somewhere together.  
  
 "Hey, Yami." Jou wasn't good friends with Yami, but they got a long pretty well because they were both sworn enemies of Seto Kaiba. Yugi disapproved of that, but couldn't stop them, and didn't bother. Because the more he was around Jou and Yami, the happier he was.  
  
 "Um… Yugi, could I have a word with you?" Yami shocked Yugi with his question, and he nodded; unable to find his voice. "Alone?" He added when Jou looked up at him. Jou sighed, got up.  
  
 "Seeya, Yug'!" He waved to Yugi, and smiled reassuringly as Yami took his spot under the tree.  
  
 He walked away, and found his way back into the school, and to his locker. He didn't know how long he had been staring at his locker, but the bell rang, meaning the end of lunch and the beginning of the next class. He made his way back to class, and spent the rest of the afternoon wondering about things. Yugi, mysteriously, never showed up for class. It was something that shocked everyone who knew him. He was never late for a class, and he never missed a class in his life. He was basically in love with school almost as much as he was with Yami. That got him thinking about his love life. He didn't have, not really, anyway. He had always secretly harboured feelings for Seto Kaiba, even if he knew that Kaiba hated him.  
  
 He nodded off every few seconds, being woken up suddenly by the teacher's voice getting louder and louder. Finally the bell rang, and he got up to leave. The rest of the afternoon passed by without incident.  
  
 Jou ran to his locker, and was about to leave the school when he noticed Kaiba heading towards him, and his heart sank._ The detention_. He had nearly forgotten about it. His shoulders sagged, and he glared at Kaiba, who gave him an odd look.  
  
 "So you were going to skip out, huh? I though that at least you'd have the decency to go through with this. But I though wrong-" Kaiba paused, and smirked. "I should have known, considering the mutt that you are."  
  
 Jou growled, and stalked off to class. Kaiba walked quite a lot faster than Jou himself, and he had to jog to keep up with his opponent.  
  
 "Try to keep up, puppy." Kaiba glanced back with a smug smirk still on his face. They finally arrived in their classroom, and their teacher gave them disapproving looks when Jou growled suddenly at the look on Kaiba's face. He wanted to wipe it off of Kaiba's face.  
  
 "You will both help me clean up this room. You can see, as well as I, that it's a complete disaster and a danger zone." She smiled grimly when she held up a broom, and handed it to Kaiba. Jou could barely keep back his laughter, and a smile appeared on his face.  
  
 "Sweep up everything, Mister Kaiba. And I mean _everything_." She gave him a cold look when he looked down at the broom with disgust. "And for you, Jounouchi. This." She held up two wet rags, and a pointed to a bucket full of soapy water near the window. "I expect those windows to be as transparent as if they didn't exist."  
  
 Jou took the rag from her hand, and held it at arm's length, a look of disgust on his face. When he looked at Kaiba and noticed that he was already sweeping up the floor, he rushed to the window, a look of pure determination on his face.  
  
 It took him a while, but when he stepped back from the window, he grinned triumphantly. His hands were covered in soapy water, but the windows were as clean as they could ever get. He gazed out of it, and looked out at everything on the school grounds. That was, until something hit his leg, and his knees buckled underneath himself. He hit the floor with a thud, and landed in a pile of dirt that Kaiba had swept up.  
  
 Kaiba stared down at him with an evil, almost sadistic grin on his face. Jou growled, and jumped up to his feet with his hands clenched into fists.  
  
 "Oh, _really!_" A voice from behind them caused the two to turn around, and stare at their teacher. "Can't you two ever just get _along_?"  
  
 The two boys glanced at each other, and then looked back at their teacher with blank looks on their faces. A vein in her forehead was popping out slightly as she looked at both of them.  
  
 "_Once!_ Just _once_ would it make my day to see you two getting along!" She sighed exasperatedly, and shook her head. "_That_'d be the day." She threw her arms up in the air, as if in defeat. "Alright! You can go. I'll take it from here… But…" She looked at them for a moment, and frowned. "Don't come back to my class unless you can stop picking fights with each other!!"  
  
 They nodded, and left the class quietly. They didn't feel like making their teacher snap at them again. She really was a nice person, and hardly ever did anything like that. They really must have done something to irritate her.  
  
 Jou swung his bag over his shoulder, and pushed open the front door of their school, closely followed by Kaiba, who was glaring at the back of his head.  
  
 "It's your fault." He said with his hands balled into fists. His arms were shaking with anger. Jou looked at him like he was insane.  
  
 "What?? You're the one who starts it all the time, ya stupid, uptight… rich… guy…" Jou took a deep breath to calm himself down just a bit. It didn't work.  
  
 "Oh, _good one,_ Jou… '_Stupid, uptight rich guy_.'" He mocked Jou, and suddenly smirked.  
  
 "Stop lookin' at me like that! Jeez! Can't ya just get it through your thick head that it makes me really mad when ya do stuff like that!?" Jou growled, which only made Kaiba chuckle.  
  
 "Like what?" Kaiba's eyes flashed with laughter for a split second before he added "Mutt."  
  
 Jou couldn't take anymore, and ran right at Kaiba, and knocked the startled blue-eyed boy onto his back. Jou held up his fist as if to punch Kaiba, but hesitated. Kaiba looked up at him with amusement in his eyes.  
  
 "Can't punch me, Mutt? Not _dog_ enough to do it?" Kaiba smirked when Jou jumped off of him, and stalked off in the opposite direction, and headed down the sidewalk.  
  
 "So you walk away from fights, now, eh mutt?" Kaiba walked down after him for no obvious reason except to make poor Jou even angrier.   
  
 "Shut up, Kaiba." Jou muttered loudly enough for the CEO to hear. His face was turned a dark shade of red, and his hands were shaking with anger.  
  
 "And why would I want to do that?" Kaiba stopped when Jou stopped suddenly, and turned around to face him.  
  
 "Because you're really irritatin' Kaiba. Just go home." Jou was taking in deep breaths, and staring at Kaiba with a glare to get rid of his anger. It still wasn't working.  
  
 "And what if I refused?" A delicate smile played across his lips for a fraction of a second.  
  
 "And kept following me? I'd say you were stalking me, Kaiba." Jou smirked suddenly. "And I'd say you weren't doing it just to annoy me. I'd say there was somethin' more to it."  
  
 "Like what?" Kaiba growled.  
  
 "Look who's da dog now, huh Kaiba?" Jou laughed.  
  
 "You never answered my question, Jounouchi. Like what?" Jou was taken aback by hearing his name suddenly by the person whom had never called him anything but dog names before.  
  
 "Like what?" He echoed, and shook his head. "Like you were obsessed wit' me or ya liked me more than ya thought to begin wit'." Jou grinned with triumph when Kaiba simply stood there and stared at him in disbelief.  
  
 "And what if I did?" Kaiba gave him an odd look, and Jou stopped smiling. The colour drained from his face, and he suddenly felt quite uncomfortable.  
  
 "Then… I'd think you were nuts." Jou looked at him suspiciously.  
  
 "I'm sure you would, mutt." Kaiba walked towards him, and Jou clenched his teeth together. Just when he thought that they would have a decent conversation, for once, he had to go and ruin it.  
  
 "Oh go home, Kaiba. There's nothing keeping you from going now, is there?" Jou turned back around, and started back down the sidewalk. He was surprised to hear the footsteps behind him, and looked back over his shoulder. "Stop following me!"  
  
 "I'm not, mutt, I live down this way." Kaiba glared at him, and continued walking behind him.  
  
 "Ha! Since when does the CEO of a huge company ever _walk_ home?" Jou laughed to himself, but loud enough for Kaiba to hear.  
  
 "Since I felt like it." Jou was about to stop to give him an odd look, but Kaiba continued. "Keep walking, mutt, don't let _me_ keep you."  
  
 "And what if there was nothin' else t' do?" Jou stopped again, and Kaiba nearly walked into him, but stopped several feet short of doing such a thing.  
  
 "There's always something to do, mutt. Keep walking." Kaiba had his left hand in the pocket of his long blue trench coat, and he looked slightly impatient.  
  
 "Oh yeah? Who's gonna make me? You?" He snorted.  
  
 "If you leave me no other choice." Kaiba grabbed his shoulder with a tight grip, spun him around, and gave him a push forward. Jou could feel the heat creeping slowly to his face, and wanted nothing more than to keep walking. But he was frozen in his tracks. "Keep walking, mutt, or I'll make you."  
  
 Jou didn't know how or why, but his legs started to move, and before he knew it he was walking down the sidewalk. His apartment was growing closer and closer, he could see it just down at the end of the long street. At most it was five blocks away.  
  
 "That's a good pup'." Kaiba chuckled when the back of Jou's neck turn a light shade of pink. The tips of his ears had also turned slightly red.  
  
 Jou chose to ignore his comments, and kept on walking. Only four more blocks left. That's when he tripped over a small rock. So small that he hadn't even noticed it as his foot caught it, and he fell over. He fell flat onto his face. This time, though, Kaiba didn't stop in time, and he tripped right over Jou's legs. And he landed onto Jou before he had time to catch his balance.  
  
 Jou struggled to get up, but Kaiba was a lot heavier than he had ever thought, and couldn't move under his weight. Kaiba groaned, and quickly rolled off of Jou when he realised what position they had been in.  
  
 "Watch where you're walking, _mutt_." Kaiba grimaced in pain before he stood up, and dusted himself off. "You got my suit all dirty."  
  
 Jou rolled over onto his back, and sat up half way. He rubbed the side of his forehead, where he was sure a bruise was now forming.  
  
 "Ah, shut up, Kaiba." Jou scrambled up to his feet, and rubbed his forehead once more. Kaiba reached out, and touched Jounouchi's forehead lightly. Jou winced away from both pain and confusion.  
  
 "Did my puppy get hurt?" Kaiba smirked. "I'll have to do something about that…" He took a step towards Jou, who was completely dazed and confused. And not just from the fall, either.  
  
 "Wha-" Jou was cut off by Kaiba poking his bruise again. "Ow! What was that for?"  
  
 "No reason." Kaiba chuckled when Jou's hand instinctively shot up to his bruise, and ran his fingers over it. "Now keep walking."  
  
 "You know, Kaiba, you don't need me to keep walkin' in front of ya so that ya can get home…" Jou looked at him, still puzzled.  
  
 "And what if I do?" Kaiba looked at him, and his smirk faded away.  
  
 "You don't!" Jou growled angrily, and continued walking towards his apartment. It was only one block away. He walked up the sidewalk to the apartment building, and was about to punch in the security numbers before he opened the door, but noticed something behind him. "What are _you_ still doing here?"  
  
 "Aren't you going to invite me in?" Kaiba said smoothly, not taking his eyes off of Jou's head.  
  
 "Oh, _sure_! Come on _in_, Kaiba!" Jou said loudly; the sarcasm coated thickly on his words. He pulled open the door when it accepted the numbers.  
  
 "Alright." Kaiba followed him inside, and looked around with disgust on his face at how filthy it was.  
  
 "I was _kiddin',_ Kaiba. Go away." Jou growled loudly when Kaiba refused to budge.  
  
 "Why would I want to do that?" Kaiba asked innocently.  
  
 "'Cause you're not welcome here!" Jou was getting frustrated again, and it was taking all of his attention just to keep his temper under control.  
  
 "You were the one who invited me in."  
  
 "I was bein' _sarcastic!_" Jou's jaw dropped in disbelief when Kaiba smirked.  
  
 "How was I to know that?" Kaiba continued to smirk at the look on Jou's face. It was priceless. His face was completely red, and his eyes were wide with anger and disbelief.  
  
 "GO AWAY!" Jou screamed, and a few doors to the surrounding apartments opened. A few heads peeked out, and they looked form Seto to Jou. One of them muttered "_Lover's Quarrels…_" before closing their door with a click. The other doors closed as they murmured in agreement. "WE AREN'T LOVERS!" He cried out in anger at the closed doors, and he felt himself losing control over his actions. Kaiba was looking at him in amusement.  
  
 "Funny that they'd think so." Kaiba sighed, and chuckled.  
  
 "They don't matter! Go home, Kaiba!" Jou held up his fist in front of his face, and glared daggers at him.  
  
 "What if I don't want to?" Kaiba was still amused by Jou's reactions.  
  
 "It doesn't matter whether ya want to or not! GO!" Jou was shaking slightly as he pointed to the door. His knees were shaking so badly that he fell to the floor; his breathing was erratic.  
  
 "And leave you all by yourself, pup? Where are my manners?" Kaiba pulled him up to his feet, and Jou stared at him in complete and utter confusion.  
  
 "Why don't you just-" Jou stopped himself from continuing, and pulled back from Kaiba's grasp. He shook his head to himself, and walked down up the stairs, and down the hall to his apartment room.  
  
 "Just what?" Kaiba had followed him, and was staring at him eagerly. An odd look for Kaiba.  
  
 "Leave?" Jou wasn't even sure anymore. He unlocked the door, and pushed it open. Kaiba followed him inside, and Jou shot him a glare. "Leave."  
  
 "Why should I?" Kaiba kept on staring at Jou, amusement quite evident in his eyes.  
  
 "I'm busy, Kaiba. I have stuff to do. Please go away." Jou walked into the kitchen, and didn't even turn around to say anything when Kaiba followed him in. Kaiba opened his mouth, and looked at the mess surrounding them. "Not everyone lives in such clean and perfect places like you, Kaiba."  
  
 "I didn't say anything." Kaiba closed his mouth, and looked back at Jou, who was shoving plates and cups into the dishwasher. (A/N: Finally! We're getting closer, now! Finally! *everyone cheers*) He looked as if he had wanted to say something else instead.  
  
 "You were going to. Why don't you just go home? Why did you come here?" Jou sent him a glare, and a suspicious look. Kaiba shrugged. "Then go home."  
  
 "Why should I?" Kaiba gave him an '_I dare you to make me leave_' look, and Jou closed the dishwasher. He turned it on, and walked towards Kaiba.  
  
 "Because you're not wanted here!" Jou walked closer until they were merely inches apart. Jou could smell Kaiba's wonderful scent. He couldn't explain what he was smelling; to him it was like he was in heaven. He managed to keep a completely expressionless face, and Kaiba looked down at him. Neither said a word for what seemed like ages.  
  
 Before he knew what was happened, Kaiba had grabbed him, and pushed him up against the wall, an odd look on his face. It was completely unreadable. Jou had never seen it on his face.  
  
 "What-" Jou couldn't finish what he was going to say because Kaiba lowered his head slightly until their faces were only inches apart. Seto pressed his finger against Jou's lips for a second before he could even try to say anything else.  
  
 "Don't speak." Kaiba murmured as he closed his eyes, and leaned in towards Jou even more. Kaiba captured his lips within a split second, and Jou's eyes drooped shut. He was too chocked to react at the moment, but once he had gotten over the shock, he quickly responded, and deepened their kiss. When they broke apart for air, Jou looked at Kaiba, completely confused.  
  
 Before Jou could say anything, Kaiba pulled him into another kiss, and the two fell to the ground, where they rolled around, completely unaware of the bubbles leaking out of the poor, poor dishwasher.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Eep! *is hit by several flying shoes and other hard items* @_@  
I know! It took me so long to update, but with all the other fics… and the homework… Oh my gosh! *pales* I completely forgot part of my homework!!!! Oh no!!!!! O_O;;  
Oh, man… *bangs head on desk several times*  
  
This was supposed to be a short one, but I could never get them to their houses so that I could add in the dishwasher!! Eep! _  
  
Gomen ne for the long wait! I _do_ apologize! But it takes a while to build up a relationship between Seto and Jounouchi!  
  
Oh my gosh!!! My friend just reviewed one of my fics!!! XD *huggles her* Sorry, that was completely off topic and out of the blue. But it was a surprise! And now I feel all floaty! She reviewed one o' my fics! She actually did!!! ^.^ *huggleglomps her*  
  
I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry that I can't reply to all of you great reviewers, but I needed to post this before you mudered me, and my annoying sick father has to sleep downstairs, where, of _course_, the computer just _has_ to be _conveniently_ located…   
_-_-;_  
  
I'll update this with the reviews thanks as soon as I wake up first thing tomorrow! Though I have no idea when that will be, considering that I might stay up rather late tonight! -_-;  
  
;_; Forgive me?  
  
Please R&R!!! *huggles everyone*


End file.
